Síndrome de Abstinencia
by Unapologetic47Fangirl
Summary: Hay dos cosas sin las que Katherine Beckett no es persona. El café y el deporte. Podría decirse que es adicta a ambas. Cuando falta alguna de sus adicciones, la detective no se siente bien, es como si algo fuera mal. Y cuando faltan ambas… Ya se puede preparar todo el mundo porque Katherine Beckett está de mal humor. (ONE-SHOT)


**¡Espero que os guste! Es un nuevo ONE-SHOT inspirado por vete tú a saber que... Pero bueno, es mi primer fic M. A menos que las escenas de sexo improvisadas por whatsapp para las petardas de mis Raquellions cuenten como fanfic jajaja Dejarme un comentario para que sepa que os parece :)**

* * *

Apreté con fuerza el botón del ascensor, queriendo teletransportarme a la planta de homicidios con solo pulsarlo. Di golpecitos con el pie en el suelo, impaciente, mientras veía como los segundos pasaban y las puertas no se cerraban. Quizá tendría que haber subido por las escaleras; así compensaba el hecho de que esa mañana al estúpido de mi iPhone le había dado por apagarse, por lo que no me sonó la alarma y me desperté con el tiempo justo para vestirme y salir corriendo hacia la comisaria. Ni deporte, ni ducha, ni café… ¡Y doy gracias al conductor impertinente que no dejó de tocar el claxon y que me despertó! Mi rutina diaria, la indispensable rutina, se había ido al traste. Y con ella, mi buen humor. Gruñí por lo bajo, viendo como por fin, tras ¿Cuánto? ¿5 minutos?, las puertas del ascensor comenzaron a cerrarse con una lentitud exasperante. Casi daban ganas de agarrarlas y empujarlas hasta que se cerrasen. Pero yo no era Hulk, solo una simple detective de homicidios con un mal día, y por mucho carácter que tenga, no llego a tales extremos.

Un oficial de policía, con unas cuantas carpetas en las manos, apretó el paso para llegar al ascensor a tiempo de subir conmigo. Pero, no, estoy yo aquí y no voy a perder otros 5 minutos hasta que a las puertas malditas les dieran la gana de volver a cerrarse. Pulsé repetidamente el botón de cerrar y vi como aceleraban un poco, al mismo tiempo que el oficial cruzaba prácticamente a la carrera el vestíbulo. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que se tropezara, o se le escurriera una carpeta o que alguien le entretuviera.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. La mía, fría e impaciente. La suya, confiada en que llegaría a tiempo. Pero pude ver como esa confianza se iba desvaneciendo a medida que se daba cuenta de que yo no era una amable neoyorquina que iba a detener el ascensor para dejarle pasar. Oh, no. Y hoy, menos.

- ¿Qué tenemos? – pregunté nada más estuve a la distancia adecuada para que Esposito y Ryan me oyeran.

- Un montón de papeleo – contestó Ryan, girando en su silla para mirarme. Su compañero apenas levantó la vista del informe que estaba leyendo.

- Genial, justo lo que necesitaba hoy – ironicé. Lo que yo necesitaba en esos momentos era acción y un café con leche, grande y con dos de vainilla. Y, ya que pedía, alguna cosilla más.

Entonces, como si con un simple pensamiento hubiera invocado su presencia, una familiar colonia masculina, que me pone mucho, todo hay que decirlo; anunció su llegada al mismo tiempo que un vaso del Starbucks aterrizaba en mi basura. Alcé la vista de los papeles, esperanzada por unos segundos. Quizá ya había dejado de comportarse como un imbécil picha-floja y había vuelto a la normalidad, y por normalidad me refiero a su perfecta costumbre de traerme un café todos los días.

- Buenos días, detectives – saludó, sin quitarse las gafas de sol y con aspecto de haberse pasado toda la noche revolcándose con alguna rubia.

- Hace muchísimo sol hoy, ¿verdad, chicos? – pregunté, molesta. No me había traído café.

- Ya ves, casi me pongo camiseta de tirantes esta mañana – bromeó Esposito, alzando la vista unos segundos para mirar por la ventana. El viento de otoño hacía que los desnudos árboles de la calle se agitaran, como si tuvieran frío, acompañando al cielo gris y amenazador.

- Ja, ja, ja. Muy graciosos – dijo Castle, quitándose las gafas y conteniendo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Resaca? – inquirí, casi retóricamente. Tendría resaca de todos los tipos posibles, tanto de alcohol como de sexo.

- No, ojos sensibles – contestó él bordemente.

Contuve las ganas de darle una bofetada. Apreté los labios hasta formar una fina línea y ahuyenté las miradas de Esposito y Ryan, que se habían girado para ver mi reacción. Ellos ya se habían dado cuenta de que era mejor no meterse conmigo hoy, pero Castle todavía no había caído. Sacudí la cabeza, suspirando, y dejando que ese aire se llevara, no solo el dióxido de carbono de mis pulmones, sino también las malas vibraciones que estaba comenzando a sentir.

Agaché la cabeza y me centré en los papeles, en terminar pronto, mirando cada 2 minutos el reloj para ver si pasaban las horas o si esa sensación de estar en un bucle espacio-temporal era solo cosa mía. Tenía mucha adrenalina que quemar y una falta de cafeína importante. Después de media hora de leer una y otra vez las mismas cosas, me levanté de la silla un poco bruscamente. Castle alzó la mirada, ya recuperado de su "sensibilidad ocular".

- ¿Tenemos un caso? – preguntó con voz esperanzadora. Anda, no era la única aburrida.

- No. Voy a por café – contesté, y sin siquiera preguntarle si quería uno, me encaminé a la salita de descanso.

Me paré frente a la máquina, negándome a ser vencida por trigésima vez por aquel chisme con demasiados botones y mangos. No podía ser tan difícil, ¿no? Pero el destino estaba emperrado en que no me tomara un café, y tras varias salidas de vapor innecesarias, quemaduras y ganas de tirar la taza contra la pared; suspiré, frustrada. Me tendría que quedar sin café…

Volví a mi mesa, dejándome caer en la silla con un suspiro de cansancio. Estaba harta de estar de mal humor, pero era imposible no estarlo cuando todo atenta contra tu felicidad. Tenía uno de esos días de quedarse en la cama, deprimida, preguntándote que has hecho para que el mundo te castigue de esa forma. _"Venga ya, Kate, tu nunca has sido de esas" _me dije a mi misma. Nunca he sido ni seré. Por mucho que Castle se empeñe en hacerme la vida imposible porque ya estaba otra vez con los malditos mensajitos y las risitas y el tonteo ese que me ponía enferma. Solté un gruñido de frustración que le hizo fruncir el ceño y esmerarse más en molestarme. Le miré durante varios segundos, esperando a que se diera por aludido con LA mirada, como le pasaba antes. Pero me ignoró.

- ¿Beckett? – oí que me llamaba Esposito, y por su voz parecía que lo había hecho varias veces antes.

- ¿Sí? – contesté, dando gracias por la interrupción.

- Los de Robos requieren de nuestra colaboración en un caso, nos han pedido a Ryan a mí que vayamos a echarle un vistazo a una escena.

Vaya… ¿Solo a ellos? Necesitaba salir de aquí desesperadamente. Pero bueno, órdenes de la jefa, podía notar su mirada escrutadora a través de los visillos corridos de su despacho.

- Okaaay – dije, suspirando – Pasarlo bien.

Ryan me obsequió con una de sus brillantes sonrisas de lado. Y Esposito lo complementó con un guiño. La verdad es que tenía a los mejores a mi lado…

- Jijiji – Castle soltó una risita, pareciendo tonto.

Eso de los mejores, no le incluía, no desde el caso del inspector de Scotland Yard. No sé qué demonios le había pasado, pero desde ahí había comenzado con ese comportamiento de adolescente vengativo. ¿Sería la crisis de los 40? Realmente comenzaba a preguntármelo.

Tras un suspiro, Castle dejó el móvil encima de la mesa, con cara de pena. Le miré de reojo y él pilló mi mirada.

- Ha muerto. Sin batería. Bye bye – resumió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Omití el dato de que yo tenía un cargador de iPhone en el cajón, no me interesaba decírselo. Le hice un gesto como de _"Toca aguantarse"_ y volví a mi trabajo. O a fingir que lo hacía. Castle tenía un imán en su cuerpo que hacía que mi mirada se sintiera atraída hacia él. Un momento estaba pensando sobre algo de los informes y al siguiente me encontraba mirándole y pensando que esa camiseta azul le resaltaba los ojos de una forma asombrosa. O que hoy parecía que se había echado el bote entero de One Million. O que esa forma de flexionar el brazo solo hacía que su bíceps resaltara más aún. O que… Me está mirando y disimula, Kate, que te han pillado in fraganti.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Castle, con un brillo que creí extinguido en sus ojos.

- No, no. Estaba pensando – mentí.

Él asintió y volvió a su estado de entretenimiento con las motas de polvo del aire. Yo bajé la cabeza y traté de concentrarme. Pero antes de darme cuenta, volvía a estar con los ojos fijos en él. ¿Qué tenía que me atraía tanto? ¡Solo era un hombre! Ni Josh me había hecho sentir lo que Castle lograba hacerme sentir con un simple roce de manos… Y si con una simple mirada ya lograba descolocarme, hacerme perder el sentido de la orientación; no quería imaginarme como sería besarle. Quiero decir, ya lo hice y fue… Puf… No hay palabras. Pero un beso real, de amor, de pasión y entrega. Y si no hay palabras que expresen lo que me hizo sentir ese beso robado, ¿Cómo sería dormir con él?

Un creciente calor comenzó a extenderse por mi cuerpo al mismo ritmo que mis hormonas se desataban y comenzaba a pensar verde. Había tocado la caja de pandora, aquella que había reservado para las noches de soledad. Pero ahora de poco servía lamentarse ya que el daño estaba hecho… Le necesitaba. Desesperadamente. Y teniendo en cuenta el poco sentido del tacto que tenía hoy…

Me levanté bruscamente de la silla y le cogí de la manga del traje, tirando de él para levantarle. Sin hacer caso de sus quejas porque _"¡Ey, que es de marca!"_ y _"¿¡Qué demonios te pasa?!", _le arrastré tras de mí, sintiéndole tropezar con sus pies al tratar de seguir mi ritmo. Le di al botón del ascensor y mientras esperaba el medio siglo correspondiente a que las puertas se abrieran, ignoré todas las preguntas, protestas y gruñidos de incomprensión de Castle. Lo último que quería hacer ahora era usar la lengua para hablar.

- Oye, que tengas Síndrome de Abstinencia no es mi culpa – dijo el escritor, tratando de liberar su manga de mi agarre. – La falta de deporte es tú culpa, la de cafeína puede que sea parte mía, pero…

Iba a seguir hablando pero las puertas se abrieron y le empujé rudamente dentro del ascensor, con ansia y desesperación. Dejó escapar una exclamación cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared. Entré tras él, haciendo acopio de los últimos restos de autocontrol que me quedaban, y miré las puertas con impaciencia, dándole cada dos por tres al botón de cerrar.

_"Plin"_. Por fin sonaron y el ascensor comenzó su camino hacia alguna planta. La verdad, no me fijé a que número le di porque simplemente golpeé todos los botones a la espera de que alguno funcionara. En cuanto el último centímetro de departamento de homicidios desapareció tras las gruesas puertas grises, me giré hacia Castle, que seguía apoyado contra la pared y con cara de no comprender nada.

- ¿Sabes lo imposible que resulta concentrarse contigo cerca? – le encaré, con un tono de voz más elevado de lo que pretendía.

Pero él no se achantó, al revés. Se irguió cuan largo era, usando su altura para inclinarse hacia mí, haciendo que una ráfaga de One Million me golpeara y casi me hiciera perder la razón. Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza, tratando de mantenerme cuerda y quieta donde estaba.

- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es pensar racionalmente cuando te muerdes el labio? – susurró, su aliento acariciándome la mejilla.

¿Control? ¿Qué es eso? Esa palabra no está en mi diccionario… Nos miramos a los ojos durante una fracción de segundo, suficiente para ponernos de acuerdo de alguna manera. No sé quién se abalanzó sobre quien, pero el caso es que para cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, mi espalda se estrelló contra el cuadro de los números, pero a nosotros nos daba igual, estábamos demasiado inmersos en los labios del otro.

Mi cabeza presionó el botón de _"Stop"_ y el ascensor se detuvo con una sacudida un tanto brusca que nos hizo separarnos en busca de aire y para asegurarnos que no nos íbamos a precipitar al vacío. En cuanto estuvimos seguros de que el suelo bajo nuestros pies era seguro, di un salto y enredé mis piernas alrededor de la cintura de Castle. Éste aguantó mi peso, apoyando mi espalda contra la pared del ascensor. Enredé mis dedos en sus cortos mechones, notándolos escaparse suavemente, y volví a probar la droga que eran sus labios.

Los encontré entreabiertos y expectantes, esperándome. Le besé con fuerza y con ganas, recordando, y por fin comprendiendo, aquella vieja canción que decía: "_besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios…"_. Su lengua se coló en mi boca, conquistándola y enzarzándose en un baile con la mía. Mis dientes atraparon su labio inferior, arrancándole un gemido gutural desde lo más profundo de su garganta que me hizo sonreír en medio del beso. Las manos de Castle se colaron por dentro de mi camisa, acariciando cada porción de piel que encontraron a su paso, torturándome con ligeros roces por encima del sujetador. ¿Había muerto e ido al paraíso? Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, con las manos temblorosas de excitación.

Decidí ayudarle porque como no terminara ya iba a arrancármela yo misma, y a ver cómo le explicaba luego a Gates el porqué de mi camiseta súbitamente rota. Finalmente, la prenda cayó al suelo y Castle se aseguró de que el sujetador se uniera a ella rápidamente. Un gemido escapó de mis labios cuando noté su lengua juguetona en un pecho, sus dientes morder suavemente mi pezón, que reaccionó pronto a las estimulaciones del escritor. Busqué sus labios para silenciar mis gemidos, y mientras sus manos me llevaban hasta el éxtasis solo con rozarme, Castle me dejó en el suelo para desabrochar su cinturón. Bien, no era la única que estaba al límite. Ambos pantalones, uno de mujer y otro de hombre, cayeron al suelo junto con las camisas. Me agaché para liberar aquel enorme bulto del bóxer, y contuve las ganas de besarle y torturarle hasta que no pudiera más. Sinceramente, estaba más necesitada yo…

Mis finas braguitas de encaje cayeron al suelo, y yo me desembaracé de ellas para que no nos molestaran. Castle acarició mi muslo, llevando su mano suavemente hasta mi rodilla, alzando mi pierna. La dejé apoyada contra su cadera y noté como nuestros sexos se rozaban en una dulce tortura.

- Castle… - supliqué.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron en el mismo instante en que uno de sus dedos me recorría desde un extremo al otro. Me estremecí, apoyando la frente en su hombro, conteniendo un gemido de placer. El dedo volvió a hacer el recorrido pero a la inversa, deteniéndose ligeramente encima del clítoris. Oh dios mío. Las manos de ese hombre no solo servían para escribir… Mordí su hombro suavemente, lo suficiente para excitarle pero no tanto como para hacerle daño. Oí como dejaba salir el aire de sus pulmones bruscamente, y alcé la vista para clavarla en él. Si no fuera porque le conocía, diría que el color de sus ojos era negro. Y entonces, sin que yo me lo esperara, me cogió en brazos y, al descender, me penetró. Una exclamación de sorpresa murió ahogada en mis labios, y entonces, Castle comenzó a salir lentamente de dentro de mí, solo para volver a entrar con la misma parsimonia.

Poco a poco, fuimos estableciendo un ritmo, ni horriblemente lento ni demasiado rápido. Queríamos que el momento durara lo máximo posible. Noté sus besos en mi cuello, en el lóbulo de mi oreja, en mi mandíbula… Sus labios estaban en todos lados. Las embestidas cada vez iban aumentando de velocidad, al ritmo que nuestros cuerpos daban muestras de ir acercándose al orgasmo. Clavé mis uñas en su espalda, sin preocuparme en si le hacía daño o no. Atrapé su labio inferior entre mis dientes y tiré de él hacia mí, sonriendo cuando un gruñido gutural escapo de su garganta. Castle me besó, presionándome contra la pared. Un suspiró llenó el espacio entre nuestros labios, y, al mirarnos, pudimos ver que estábamos ahí, en brazos del otro y a punto de terminar.

Castle salió despacio, y volvió entrar igual. Cogí aire bruscamente, a las puertas del orgasmo, notando como mis paredes interiores presionaban el miembro de Castle al mismo tiempo que algo dentro de mí estallaba en millones de trocitos y un grito moría ahogado en los labios de Castle, que habían atrapado los míos en un beso totalmente diferente a los anteriores. Lentamente, se retiró de mí, y apoyé mi frente contra la suya, descansando unos momentos. Nuestras respiraciones aceleradas eran lo único que se oía mientras nos volvíamos a poner la ropa y tratábamos de calmar el cosquilleo que aun recorría nuestros cuerpos. El ascensor se puso en marcha con una sacudida, y cuando terminé de abrochar el último botón de mi camisa, las puertas se abrieron con un familiar _"plin"_. Sin intercambiar ni una palabra, como si aún estuviéramos enfadados, Castle y yo salimos del ascensor rehuyendo las preguntas con un simple _"Se quedó atascado"_.

Volví a mi trabajo bajo la atenta mirada de Gates, parapetada tras los visillos corridos de su despacho. Dejé que un suspiro escapara de mis labios, rememorando todo lo ocurrido en aquellas cuatro paredes. No sé cuánto tiempo habíamos estado ahí metidos pero… Había merecido la pena.

El ruido de una taza contra mi mesa me sacó de mis pensamientos, más bien recuerdos. Alcé la vista del papel al que había estado mirando fijamente al menos cinco minutos. Y una sonrisa se me escapó.

- Gracias – susurré, llevándome la taza a la boca y saboreando el caliente líquido de su interior. Oh, sí, era un café con leche desnatada grande y dos de vainilla. Como me conocía…

Castle se limitó a asentir, con un brillo especial en su mirada. Desvié la mirada, después de pasarme un buen rato analizando el azul de sus ojos. Era un color único y especial, perteneciente solo a un hombre de este planeta, aquel que estaba sentado en una silla al lado de mi escritorio mirándome hacer el papeleo cuando podría estar en cualquier otro sitio.

- Ah, y gracias por ayudarme con mi síndrome de abstinencia.

- No es nada, la máquina y yo nos entendemos – contestó él, refiriéndose al café.

- No, me refería al otro - comenté, con voz sensual.

Le vi tragar saliva ruidosamente y sonreí contra la cerámica de la taza. Yo nunca había especificado que deporte necesitaba…


End file.
